


Doggy Collar

by MiloKitty, orphan_account



Series: S and B try to save T [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mating in heats/cycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloKitty/pseuds/MiloKitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark - Billionaire, Genius and so much more including but not limited to being emotional unstable and incompetent, Lacking the social skills required to function as a real human being and surprisingly the ability to blush ( who Knew) </p><p>Tony Starts having certain dreams about some of his "out of time" Team mates and struggles to hide these thoughts from his team. THANKS LOKI</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set-up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Welcome to my first ever fanfic. If you have any advice on anything that might improve what I write Let me know. Depending on how the first chapter is "received" i might post another one or just post one anyway to get rid of the dirty thoughts in my head. If you see any mistakes let me know.
> 
> Disclaimer  
> I do not own Marvel or any of it's characters (also randomly is the disclaimer needed or not????)

Steve started to run his hands over Tony's body stopping just above the waist band on his jeans. Steve was leaving hickeys up Tony's neck and Tony whimpered out in need for something more. Steve whispered in Tony's ear asking him to beg, to tell Steve what he wanted.

"Steve please please I need more, something anything" Tony whined. Steve growled at the mention of his name and started undoing Tony's pants rocking his hips making Tony mewl for more like some common street whore.

"Tony , Tony" Steve moaned as he entered Tony. He is so large that Tony looses control of his actions and start rocking his hips back to meet Steve's thrusts. Every stroke he makes leaves Tony seeing starts.

This is why Tony misses the door opening and the soft footfalls walking towards Rogers and himself.

Suddenly a voice speaks in the silent room. "Told ya' Stark would beg like a bitch" the voice states, an old Brooklyn accent slipping in.

Tony recognise the voice as Barnes' straight away. He starts to freak out missing Barnes walking closer and sitting on the bed. Steve hasn't stopped pounding into Tony the entire time.

Tony's thoughts race through the possibility that they had planned this to use against him when suddenly lips close over his. Tonys mind blanks until the lips turn to teeth biting Tony's lower lip whirling his mind into action as he realise that Barnes is kissing him. Barnes is being completely Dominating about the kiss leaving no room to doubt that he is the one in charge. This causes shiver of desire to run through Tony. As Barnes releases Tony's lips Tony opens his mouth to speak only to have Barnes cock shoved in and the commanding voice ordering him to suck and to make it good.

Quickly Tony recovers and starts to slowly inch by inch swallow Barnes dick down to the hilt.

Barnes whispered praise the entire time. Things like "Good boy Stark, Such a good little bitch you are, You enjoy that don't you, Having your ass filled by a powerful man and having a bone to suck on. You're like a Bitch in heat you are, If your a good puppy I might fuck you as well"

Barnes and Rogers start talking like Tony is not there  "What do you think Stevie get Stark a collar and mark him as ours?"

Steve punctuated this with a sharp thrust causing me to cry out

"Let the other Avengers know that Stark is our bitch willing to get on his back whenever we ask? Think he would look nice chained to the bed with the help of his collar?" Barnes continued

Steve chuckled at this causing vibrations to run through Tony. He moaned at the mention of this scenario and the image it painted in his head.Then in a sudden panic Tony tried to remove himself form their cocks. He couldn't believe that he got off on the idea of being used and treated like some kind of pet.

* * *

 

Then the ringing started pounding in Tony's head, it took him awhile to notice that he was #1 awake and #2 that the entire thing had just been a vivid dream. A vivid dream that had left Tony painfully hard.

Tony rushed into the shower to remove his problem and try and think of what the sick dream meant. If it meant that he wanted and was attracted to Rogers and Barnes and being used by them or if it was just the dry spell that he had been having lately or that if he was a very sick puppy.

It just didn't make sense because to Tony because he had never been fucked before by another man, sure he had fucked a few guys into tomorrow but he had never let himself be fucked and it scared him.

It was because of this that he started to avoid both of them. The only problem with this course of action was that his (beautiful) tower was now “home” to no less then 2 spies, a x-soviet 40’s solider, Captain america, a Alien god and Tony's favourite science bro Bruce Banner or aka You wouldn't like me when i'm angry.

So of course when Tony attempted to avoid the soldiers, it didn't go unnoticed by anyone, even Agent Agent (That is his name Tony refused the idea of any other name) noticed and Agent is only here a few hours everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Catboy Tag might be confusing for now as it doesn't get described for a while but in my head for some reason Tony always has cat ears and a tail


	2. Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Have these thoughts in my head and they make sense and sound good up there, but put them on paper and they sound shit (can i swear here?)

Surprisingly It was Tony's 2nd favourite deadly redhead who cornered him first, all Natasha had to do was stand by the coffee machine and wait. Very smart, 10 points to the scary Russian. While Tony sipped at what is perfection in a cup, Natasha started with an unusual question.

"How's the coffee Stark?"  
...  
...  
...

Tony blanked, he was excepting an interrogation not his thoughts on the coffee (no matter how beautiful and rich she was)

Bracing himself he asked a dangerous question "Why?" with increasing suspicion. All Natasha did was smile, no teeth just a little I know what your thinking smile. Tony is man enough to admit it scared the shit out of him, it seemed that he was scared of most things lately.

Then like she could read his thoughts she states with annoyance " Just ask one or both of them out your pinning is annoying me"

Then she takes Tonys coffee like the devil she is and leaves like she didn't just hand him a death sentence on a silver platter.

Starks don't ask people out, they lure them with cunning smiles and snark then leave when their satisfied. It was a rite of passage. To Change it would upset the balance of time and other important universal important things.

* * *

 As the smooth lady or man killer Clint Barton (cheering) walked into the Avengers main team kitchen like a boss (of course), he spotted a wild Stark in it's unnatural habitat (how unusual) with no coffee insight (the plot thickens) Staring into the void of nothingness that is the air.

He slanted closer with the grace of a panther and clicked his fingers in front of the wild creature. Not even a single twitch (puzzling).

"Earth to Stark are you in there" Clint called out and was delighted when Stark jumped in fright (points to the amazingness of Clint).

Then Stark spoke in a panicked rush "Why are you spies trying to give me heart attacks for?, Did I kill you in a past life, do I need for past sins?, What did i do Katniss tell me?" Stark seemed to be hyperventilating which was un unusual as it was rare to even have a hint of what was up with the resident genius (Watson right this down : remind Jarvis to hire you).

But before further investigation could be done the alarm sounded and Caps voice rang out over the speakers with the usual Avengers Assemble. Sprinting off to gather the newest bow Clint contacted Tasha through a closed comm link.

"Tasha do you know what's up with Stark?, he's acting freakier than the usual"

a short burst of static then her reply " I spooked him with talks of commitment then stole his coffee"

Clint broke out in laughter Tasha could be so cruel when she wanted to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to beta read or help me figure out where this is going or how to type in third-person without reading like it was written by a five year old let me know. Also if this sucks and you want me to leave the stories to the people who make sense let me know.


	3. Giant fucking things are scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the title enough said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue writing till this story just falls over in shame at it's self. there will new chapters added every few hours but don't count on them as Today for me at least is Australia Day so we will be busy with that

It seemed that every time the Avengers were called to arms, it was to fight Giant Creepy versions of what would otherwise be completely normal animals. They might be aquatic or insects but usually they insane my mother didn't love me enough science community stayed away from mammals the could be tamed and kept as pets. 

That was until Today when flying onto the battle field that was central park (why was it always central park?) in a golden and red flash of what could only be described as the pure awesomeness of the Ironman Armour, Tony stark stopped short in awe, as what stood before him was a large Cat. Just sitting there, flicking it's tail without a care in the world. Said Giant Feline was a beautiful calico with smudges of browns and reds

 " _Ironman Status Report"_ crackled into Tony's ear prompting him to remember that he was in the middle of battle and now was not the time to be in awe of the pretty kitty

" _Well Capsical we have a new one today in the form of a Giant calico Cat with large emerald eyes"_ Silence met this.

Until Hawk-eye " _Stark now is not the time for your feline love affair to come out and play we ne-"_

_"Fuck you barton"_

_"ed you to use your voodoo, magic cat powers so i don't have to shoot the kitty"_

Tony spluttering could be heard over the comms " _News flash birdbrain, I DONT HAVE CAT_ POWERS". 

Now Barton could not let a soul and dream crushing peace of news such as this get in the way of getting stark cat ears for Christmas.  _  
_

 " _Sigh, you avengers always arguing, not thinking about why there is a large mid-guard pet in the middle of a park"_ a sultry voice interrupted thetwo team idiots before the could get started.

" _Brother what is the meaning of this?"_ Thor looked like a lost retriever puppy.

Loki being the little shit that he is just raised his hand and let the green smoke of doom (Tonys' Words every time) Find a target while he disappeared. Of course because Tony is the most unlucky person in the world it struck him sending his armour into free fall

* * *

The team rushed to were the armour had landed, Looking for the face mask release that Rogers "Forced" Stark to build, only to see instead of Starks smug face, a small pure black kitten with soulful brown eyes.

As soon as the faced plate was open said kitten lept with grace and speed to climb Thor like he was a conveniently placed tree. Stopping when he reached Thors' shoulders to let out a small, heart-breaking and pitiful meow.

The Team stood in shock, Stark had been turned into a small cat or more likely kitten. they had no idea how to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any feed back ether positive or negative would be appreciated so i get an idea of what you guys think  
> also misleading titles are misleading


	4. Nick vs Tony Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter of horrible ness

Furys' eye was twitching which was a feat from anyone bar Stark being able to achieve. So while the avengers sat in silence waiting for the Director of shield to make a comment, The adorableness of Tonys' predicament had spread to the lower shield agents, who where because of this waiting outside the boardroom watching while awwwing at Starks attempts to get coffee.

He had started out by trying to leap to the side table where the coffee pot sat waiting to be used, but before he could reach Barnes caught him in mid-air and placed Stark back on the table. Since then the kitten had tried to get sympathy from anyone else to give him a drop. This had lead to him sitting in front of Nick, With large brown eyes looking pitiful.

 "Sir, What do you want us to do with him _?"_ Rogers braving to ask the question.

Stark was an important member of the avengers and no matter how annoying or rude he was, the team needed him as a functioning member not a kitten. Fury turned his head to the Captain and with calculated patients, got up from the table and started to walk out towards the door pausing at last second to say

"He is your team mate so he will stay with you, we can't risk loosing him to the enemy _"_ Hethen walked out the door leaving the Avengers to sit in silence while Tony swatted and chased the plastic coffee cup fury had left behind.

> * * *

"Bruce do we know if Stark is mentally a cat or is he just physically cat-like?, if that makes sense _"_ Steve asked slowly, watching Stark fall over and slide down the Table before catching him.

Bruce pulled out the test results. "It seems that he is a 3 month old kitten with no injury from the shifting but other that that we have no idea what is going on in there"

The team sat in silence watching Stark run up and down the table

"Is there anyway to reverse it? _" a_ sked Natasha looking to Thor,

"I will attempt to capture my brother and see if he is willing to reverse his trick _"_ Thor boomed, then got up and left.

Clint picked up Stark and left claiming he was going to "Cat proof" the tower.

This left Steve, Natasha and Bruce to brainstorm, Bucky was completely silent. They had already called most of the magic community to see if they were willing to assist them in returning Stark to his normal form but so far had been left with nothing. Steve rubbed between his eyes trying to remove to the headache he could feel building.

* * *

When the other returned from Shield they found the main avengers floor where everyone gathered bar Stark for movie night and breakfast coved in cat toys, Clint was putting together a large cat tree while Stark squeeze a Captain America themed catnip mouse much to Steves' horror.

"Clint why are there so many cat toys? _"_ Natasha asked wearily,

Clint smiled and answered with such conviction it was almost amusing " If we let Stark get bored, even as a cat Nat, he will turn evil and take over the world, buying all the coffee and catnip, hoarding them from everyone but his most trusted advisors. Tony will turn us into slaves to wait on him paw and tail"

Bruce And Steve just stared at him blankly before Tony stood at Steves' Feet and meowed. Steve looked down to meet large sad brown eyes before turning around and entering the elevator with Bucky following him

"Goodnight _"_ Steve called as he left wishing that he could wake up in the morning and it all be a crazy dream. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what steve thinks of situation and of Tony

Steve stared at the ceiling of his (very large) apartment. He had just got into bed when Dr. Strange had called with a solution to Starks I'm Now A Cat problem, the only fault was that Strange was out of this timeline (?) and wouldn't return until the following week.

This left his team a man down, plus they still had to figure out if Stark was still there in the head.

Steve hoped so, even though Stark wasn't the easiest person to get along with he was trying. He still didn't go to debriefings or movie nights which might be a good thing. Stark seemed to dislike getting attached to people so he pushed and tested, waiting for them to get sick and leave.

Steve blamed Howard for this (who else did he have?) Phil had told him about the search parties. Steve's' thoughts continued to circle, when Bucky walked in and sat in the recliner.

The shared a look but didn't speak. There had been some tension between the two best friends about Stark lately, mostly to do with the fact that they both thought the other had a crush on the man. They both had tried to convince the other that asking Stark out was worth any pain of rejection as both had learned with the missing 70 yrs thing that it was better to take chances then live with regret. 

* * *

 

Tony was watching the elevator waiting for someone to come down to the floor and help him with food. The thing with cats was that they didn't have thumbs so cupboard and packaging was out of the question, also his cat body wasn't as used to avoiding eating as he was.

So he stood waiting, and waiting,  J.A.R.V.I.S for some reason or other didn't seem to be able to recognise Tonys attempts of communication. So Starvation seemed to be his only option.

He wandered back over to the Captain America mouse he had been attempting to destroy earlier and re-thought his dream last night. He knew that the soldiers were both objectivity attractive with there abs and jaw lines ect ect, but Tony was more interested in the Collaring and verbal areas of the dream.

He knew he wasn't the biggest fan of dirty talk but coming from barnes it left him painfully hard, and the collar thing was just confusing. He as a general rule didn't like to be used, many people knew this but he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have the soldiers walk into a room and order him to act as there sex toy. He shivered in want, and as Pepper Sadly knows what Tony Stark wants Tony Stark gets (except for food apparently)  even if he is stuck as a kitten


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha was first awake and in the kitchen, she was drinking coffee and having a staring contest with Stark. When she first walked into the kitchen he had jumped up onto the bench and hasn't moved since. Stark was usually always moving so this was unusual. They continued staring until Clint arrived. 

Clint being the undeniable all-knowing archer that he was went straight to the pantry and retrieved some cat friendly food. Tony meowed his thanks before digging In. Natasha Shared a look with Clint. Bruce was next to join the morning routine of coffee/tea and started cooking human breakfast

"Tony-cat is there in the head"Remarked Clint with Tony Meowing to try and help back him up.

"Strange Will be here sometime next week to Turn him back" Steve supplied as he entered the room with a tired Bucky following him.

All Avengers bar Tony and Bruce sat around the breakfast bar lost in there thoughts until Nick Fury showed his face via hologram looking quite annoyed.

"Has Stark been sorted out"Nick asked coldly

"To-to kitty is there in the head so to speak and Strange will be here next week to transform him back to human form" Supplied Clint, while making Tony run up and down the breakfast bar after a feather toy.

Fury watched unimpressed, "well you need to not allow this situation to leave the tower, We have no idea how the villain community will react if the discover that one of the avengers heavy hitters is out of action" 

"understood sir" replied Steve wearily before hanging up on the director. He was tired even though the serum ran through his gains. Tony noticing this wandered over and jumped on his shoulder much to everyones amusement before curling up and pretending to sleep. Nat and Clint once again shared a look. Tony was behaving weirdly even for him. Then Pepper Potts CEO of Stark industries walked in causing all avengers to freeze. Potts was a women to be feared and respected being the only one able to control Stark


	7. Chapter 7

Pepper Potts walked into the avengers kitchen with a small pile of folders, looking each avenger in the eyes till she spots the small black kitten curled up on Steve's' shoulder. With one quirked eyebrow she places the folders on the kitchen bench before walking over to Steve and picking the kitten up. "Tony" She saids sadly "what did you do?", Tony meows a response before Pepper places him back down on the bench. She turns to the avengers, "I want to know the second he returns to human and if any injury happens while he is in cat form on your watch..." Pepper leaves the threat in the air before turning on her heel and stalking back to the elevator. As soon as she enters the team let out a sigh of relief.

Tony Watches their reaction before Bucky Walks over and picks him up. Gently stroking Tony, he watches as Steve Turns to start cooking breakfast.

"who is on Cat-watching Duty?" asked Clint "cause if it's me i'm going and getting Aristocrat cat Tony a collar." The only response to this was Tony's small adorable attempt at a growl. He had puffed up his fur and looked like an adorable fuzzball. This was the moment sadly though that Loki shaped puff of smoke arose, leading much to everyone's horror Loki bowing in greeting in the centre of the Kitchen.

"Avengers" he greeted before turning to Bucky and Stark " Well I see that my spell worked well enough, incase your still wondering he will be stuck like that for 78 hrs, before he turns back" before adding with an evil grin "with a few extra features that might serve to produce some amusement. The smoke then reappeared lending to Loki disappearing into the day.

Stunned the room stayed quiet until A pitiful meow and whimper broke the tension to show a small collared cat. Bucky just sighed before sitting down on the settee, rubbing Starks fur while planning the future death of a certain silver-tongued God who dressed in green 


	8. Tony's 5(or 7) Step plan

As nice as the petting from Barnes was, it was distracting Tony from removing his new fangled collar. Loki had gifted him a white collar with a small pendant at the front. Tony had the urge to show it what he had done to the mouse last night.

Escaping from the comfort of Barnes, Tony kept quite gracefully for someone who had been human just under 24hrs ago and retrieved his now destroyed America themed mouse.

Steve looked ill at the mouse with his image, now minus most of its stuffing 2 paws and half a face, It seemed Stark took some pleasure in destroying said mouse.

"Well Top-Cat, i see that i need to buy un-destructable toys for you or there will be mass Homicide of Rogers themed cat toys" Smirked Clint before scooping Tony kitty up and inspecting his white collar, the pedant at the front of the collar had the Ying/yang symbol on it much to Clint's amusement.

"What do we do for 72hrs?"questioned Steve, he wanted his team mate back no matter how annoying he was or how cute the kitten version of him was. Steve had been trying to encourage Bucky to move past their relationship and into one with Bucky, sure he might miss having a moaning, begging Bucky in his bed but they just didn't work. Neither of them were bottoms, both preferring to Top and alternating just not doing it for them they had decided to move on into happier relationships.

Tony tried to bite, kick and scratch his new found collar off to no success.It was to tight around his neck to slip free. Sighing a kitty sigh Tony decided to go down to his lab. Only problem was he couldn't get J.A.R.V.I.S to open the elevator doors for him.

Bucky picked Tony up and placed him on his shoulder, before heading down into the shooting range, all avengers agreed  that Stark shouldn't be allowed down into the workshop while in his current form. There was just to much of a risk.

Steve watched Bucky and Stark leave before settling in to eat his toast, he was waiting for strange to ring back so Steve could explain that he was no longer needed.

* * *

* * *

Tony had come up with a 5 step plan to return to Human form and figure out what was going on in his head.

1) Remove collar by any needs necessary.  This so far had failed, even jumping in front of Barnes's gun had failed, leading only to Bucky placing Stark in a Cat Carrier, why the shooting range had a cat carrier, Tony didn't know.

so step 1 was now-

1) escape cat carrier. This task should be easier than the collar as Tony was a scientist who had majored in almost everything. Sadly though his plan was interrupted by the avengers alarm going off and Barnes forgetting him.

Tony sighed before curling up into a small ball, he wanted to be human again, he wanted his workshop were it smelt of oil and grease and didn't matter if he blew shit up, no one really cared. Most of all though he missed coffee, sweet sweet coffee. 


	9. Tony makes a friend and loses an enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes for a walk

It only took Tony 2 hours to escape the cat cage and complete step-one of his master plan. Step 2 though wasn't working out. Tony was stuck in the shooting range as he could not reach the door panel. The only bonus he had was that Fury would keep the avengers busy and bored for hours at the de-briefing. So Tony had tried flinging himself at the control panel to no avail, though he now needed to have J erase the footage of him throwing himself against the wall in vain.

Sitting back on his hunches and sighing Tony looked around the room for an answer to his dilemma. He was to short to even have a chance at making the right amount of hight even if he had a run up, there was no boxes or anything else (read Thor) to climb up. So he was out of options. Getting up and turning around though gave him the answer because Tony forgot that the room was bigger than 2 walls and a door, because that was his life now, this caused him to sigh.

One of the back doors to his lab led into the shooting range. He had forgotten about it until now. Luckily there was a wooden bench next to the door frame that he could use to make his daring escape. if he could laugh he would have so ; Mwhahaha.

So as Tony made attempt one at his escape he went back over his plan.

1) Escape Cat carrier- _Complete_

2) Escape Shooting Range - _In Progress_

3) Remove Collar

4) Find Loki

5) Become Human

6) Return to Coffee

7) Figure out if soldiers are up for a kinky all male threesome.

* * *

 

After 4 attempts Tony was out of the shooting range and into the Elevator. He had used Dummy to get this far. his luck was changing it seemed though as the only button he had any chance of reaching , was the ground floor one. The one he needed. After backing up as far as he could in the larger than normal but still not huge elevator, Tony took a running leap and Smashed his face and body against the control panel. 

The button was still pressed though, so step 4 was in progress and on it's way to completion. After a small amount of celebration and reaching the main floor of Stark industries Tony headed for the entry way only to be pulled back at the last second.

One of Peppers modern artworks, had snagged his collar. Said artwork looked like something Tony had made, running on coffee and 4 weeks without sleep. Trying to walk his collar off the artwork wasn't working. So Tony just tried pulling until his head slipped free of the collar this also broke said artwork but no one noticed.

Step 3 was complete, Tony was a free kitten, bolting towards the door, Tony timed his leap of freedom perfectly. He was outside, it smelt horrible, His nose was more sensitive now. "If i was Loki were would I go _?"_ Tony asked himself, Loki seemed to just arrive at random intervals to annoy the avengers always attacking central park. 

Central park of course, Loki seemed in love with destroying the place, if he was anywhere thats where he would be. So Tony set off for central park, after dogging multiple cars, frets and just plain Jerks, Tony finally made it to central park

* * *

Director Fury, had kept the Avengers in central park for a debrief for about 3 hours, Bucky was kinda worried for Stark, he had left the kitten version of his Teammate in a cat carrier, he hated feeling guilty. As soon as Fury called for a break, Bucky had asked Jarvis to check on Tony-ki- no Stark, Goddam barton with the stupid cat nicknames.

"Sgt. Barnes, Sir is no longer in the Tower" was the sharp British reply

"Wait what, please repeat that please Jarvis" Steve asked voice laced with worry. If Tony had somehow got out into the city he could be kidnapped or killed by a numerous amount of things.

"Sir, is about 500 meters to the south of you location Capt. Rogers."

Before any of the Avengers could run outside and "rescue" Tony, Fury stopped them with a single sentence

"Sit your asses down, I Have already sent Agent Sitwell to collect Stark, we're going to finish this de-briefing without any interruptions"

* * *

Agent Sitwell followed the Stark tracker until he found a small black kitten, seemingly scanning the park. As he went to pick-up the annoying now kitten man, said cat turned around and attempted to rip his hand from his wrist with it's teeth.

"Mother-Fucker, That hurts, fuck whats wrong with you." Sitwell continued with the obscenities until Tony let go of his hand and made a dash for freedom. Sitwell sighed, "Darn Cat, bites me then runs away, I'm meant to be a Shield agent not some pet catcher"

He managed to catch Tony as he headed up a tree by the scruff of his neck to avoid another painful bite. Struggling to carry the cat to the shield base didn't help improve his mood. so in revenge he non to gently threw Tony-kitten onto the board table before walking over to medical to make sure he didn't have rabies, he hated Cats.

* * *

Tony felt himself fly through the air until he smashed into a table, causing him to let out a small meow of pain. he then felt himself being picked-up, only to find himself face to face, with one pissed-off Rogers, 

"Tony, why are you out of the Tower without a collar?"  "Meow" he didn't know what Steve wanted him to say. 

Steve sighed before handing Tony to Bucky so he could Check him over.

"How did To-kitty get his collar off" Questioned Clint. Tony was just one big mystery to the archer.

All Avengers looked at Tony expecting an answer, instead only receiving a small meow.

This was the point that Fury sighed, "Are you people done, yes your kitten is okay can we continue with the de-brief."

"yessir" answered Natasha before stealing Tony and causing him to purr for the rest of the debrief.

* * *

Once the Team had returned to the Tower, all but Steve and Bucky had returned to their bedrooms.

"Tony" Bucky sighed "I know you wanna be human again but you need to just wait to Thursday" Tony answered with a sad meow.

While this was going on Steve began cooking Dinner for the two, he knew that the team needed a human Tony again and soon

Bucky sat down on a kitchen stool and placed Tony on the Table in front of him " What are we gonna do with you Tony?" Tony only meowed looking pitiful. Dang Cat

 

 


	10. Omg Tony needs to be cuddled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns about sex ( say what?)

After eating the two super soldiers plus one kitten retired back to Steve's apartment. 

Bucky placed Tony down on the tall-boy before heading into the shower, Steve already showered proceeded to change his clothes seemingly forgetting about his feline teammate who watched the 'show' with no guilt but an very bad need to become human and suck Steve's monster cock. Said organ was around 9inches long and very wide. It made Tony's mouth water. Forget about being bi Tony would go exclusive Gay for a chance to taste it.

Steve at this point was unaware of the direction of Tony's thoughts. Though remembering that Tony was their he moved him to the bed and gently petted his soft fur as Bucky exited the bathroom. 

Tony Prayed that he could be human again at the sight of a freshly showered Barnes. He had water droplets helping torture Tony by running down the muscular chest of the solider. Then because soldiers had no shame (Pepper liked Sailors, Tony liked Soldiers, everyone had a type) Bucky lost the Towel and got changed under the watchful eyes of his Teammates.

If Tony wasn't so distracted he would of noticed That Steve had watched the entire show as well.  

Tony though after seeing Bucky's cock considered giving up one of his sex rules, as much as Tony was a playboy he was still a virgin in one aspect. He had never bottomed for another person, he had to much pride for that. Though he considered submitting to Bucky - wait Submitting no, bottoming for Bucky. Tony wasn't some sub who craved to be taken by a Dom, he was a billionaire who fought aliens. He didn't need anyone. 

While Tony had this inner battle, Steve has moved him to the side of the bed and had pulled Bucky into his lap. The two soldiers slowly began kissing both fighting for dominance over the other. This was why the soldiers never dated each other. They were both uncomfortable with bottoming, the had discussed bringing in a submissive but didn't want a stranger in their bed.

As they moved to a more sexual pose Tony made a meowing sound by the bedroom door waking both soldiers from their sex haze.

Tony as much as a pervert as he was, he wasn't a voyer, so while Steve very kindly with only a small blush opened the door Tony had mentally decided to sleep under the kitchen sink and give the boys some privacy.


	11. Tony vs the food opener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misleading titles are misleading and Loki is a jerk

Tony waited and waited and waited and wai- wait he already said that. Steve and Bucky were both still asleep, Tony on the other hand was awake and starving. He wanted to be able to go weeks without food. back when he had about an apple every two weeks.

Steve of course didn't know this, he only knew that Tony didn't eat often much to his displeasure. Tony had kept this well hidden from his team. He had to work to eat, he remembered some of Howard's training. Tony wasn't meant eat unless he earned it. He had to work for his food, building some arrows and a widow bite or improving Steve's uniform in a few hours wasn't enough to earn the meals that Steve or Bruce cooked every night.

Though his cat body didn't seem to understand that Tony hadn't earned any food and OMG OMG the pain shooting up Tony's kitten spine was killing him causing him to howl in pain. This woke up the two sleeping teammates in the other room, though when they entered the kitchen instead of finding a small kitten they found a human Tony plus Cat ears and a feline tail. Tony was whimpering in pain.

"Tony, Tony" Steve's voice was laced with worry, Tony wasn't meant to return to a human until tomorrow also the Cat ears where new. "Jarvis, call Bruce" Steve felt hopeless as his teammate who was usually so against showing weakness to the point, he would sit through a 3-hour debriefing while heavily bleeding with some broken ribs tossed in just so no-one would know he was injured.

 

Bruce had sedated Tony and moved him to medical after supplying him with a pair of ill-fitting track-suit pants. The rest of the team had gathered around his bedside minus Thor who was tracking down his brother in a rage (The storm around new york could testify to this). Tony hadn't made a single twitch even though he should of woken from the drugs a few hours ago.

Bruce was out of his element, silently panicking when Strange appeared out of thin air and proceeded to examine Tony. He made a worrying noise before speaking.

"Your teammate is under going very cruel and unusual changes, the spell cast by Loki is semi permeant, he is internally as well as physically semi-cat, obviously the Ears, the Tail and the claws as-" 

"Claws?" interrupted Bucky, he hadn't seen any claws on Stark.

Strange sighed before answering "as I was saying before i was rudely interrupted claws and internally his D.N.A is changing to suit a cat's mating -"

Bruce interrupted this time "Cat Mating, Do you mean the barb?" he asked with slight curiosity

Strange shook his head, " Female mating habits, Stark will have heats that will eventually increase in multitude and length until eventually he will have them once a month lasting two weeks if he goes through them alone or three to four days if he has a... partner" the Team stood in shock, until Clint started laughing.

Glares were shoot his way until he calmed down and composed himself, he kept the lewd comments to himself for safety reasons.

Strange coughed to catch their attention once more "These changes cannot be reversed sadly"

"Always bringing bad news" came a sharp reply from the half Cat on the bed. Tony had woken as the news that he would have heats. Worry coursed through his brain, he didn't want to loose two weeks every month to sexual need, he couldn't bare the weakness of having heats. Speaking of which there was a terrible itch coming from Tony's lower back, He had a sinking feeling that it wasn't the kind of itch that he could scratch by himself.

"So Strange" he asked his voice strangely and carefully blank "when would the first heat hit?"

Strange gave him a weird look, "It could strike at anytime, but you will should have some sensation before the scent kicks in"

Tony's head tilted in a very feline way "Scent?" he question

"You should have a scent that will cause a increase in sexual pheromones in others for obvious reasons" 

Stark nodded his head before attempting to stand only to sink painfully to his knees, it seemed walking flat footed would be impossible his bones and moved to force him to walk on his toes, in a feline manner. Stark groaned once he regained his balance. he wanted to be a kitten again, it was so much easier.

Strange after giving Stark one more once over left with a single nod of his magical head.

Tony headed for the elevator, he just wanted to curl up on his bed, sadly though Steve and Barnes felt required to follow him. Tony could not deal with having them so close at the moment.

Once the carriage reached his level he hoped that they would leave, only to be proven wrong when they too also entered the apartment. 

"Tony" Steve began only to be cut off by Tony sinking once more to his knees and being hit by a smell that caused his dick to harden, he saw Bucky had the same problem.

"He-Heat" Tony managed to choke out before making a sensual moan that only made the soldiers cocks harden more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mean i know, but I kinda want to write about the boys having sexy time (finally) but as you can tell by earlier chapters it is not my forte, so i ask that if you can write amazing scenes about omega/alpha sex to hit me up and for one chapter, you can write how the Story goes.


	12. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes into heat

Tony was on his knees, whimpering in pain, sharp pangs ran up and down his spine, causing him to shudder in lust. He could scent Steve and Bucky, making it worse. He wanted them to hurry up and fuck him, instead it seemed like they were frozen.

"Ton-Tony" Steve choked out, Tony's scent was making it hard to think why fucking Tony would be a bad idea.

Tony taking Steve saying his name as approval, moved forward and unzipped his jeans, pulling free his cock before Steve could protest, swallowing it in one attempt. Steve gripped Tony's hair, the suction felt so good, the roughness of Steve caused Tony to moan, sending vibrations down Steve's cock.

Bucky watched the scene before him unfold, getting harder by the second. Tony looked like he belonged on his knees. His lips wrapped around Steve's cock as he slowly bobbed up and down.

Bucky grabbed Steve and Kissed him hard, not being able to stand back and just Watch Tony attempt to get him off. He didn't feel his jeans being opened until hot lips wrapped around the head causing him to drop his head onto Steve's shoulder and moan. Not being able to handle it anymore, Bucky pulled Tony up by the collar of his shirt and into a searing kiss. 

Bucky went to run his flesh hand threw Tony's hair to bring him closer only to encounter his ear. They had forgotten about Tony's extra appendages during the rush, though as soon as Bucky touched the Triangle shaped ear, Tony let out an erotic whimper that would have most men hard instantly. Steve took this as incentive to slowly wrap Tony's new Tail around his hand then let it run free. Tony lost it and began mewling and begging for more from the two super heroes.

Bucky and Steve pulled Tony into the main bedroom, swapping searing kisses as they went. Once they reached the bedroom then gently placed Tony on the bed before shedding their clothing, Tony purring and whimpering the entire time, egging the Soldiers on.

Steve stripped Tony of his clothing, then placed his fingers near Tony's mouth, Tony almost instantly drew them into his mouth, sucking them in an erotic manner. Once Steve was Satisfied he began slowly preparing Tony, running his fingers along Tony's bundle of nerves, enjoying the way it made Tony beg for more. Bucky, as soon as Steve freed Tony's mouth pulled him back into a kiss, slowly exploring Tony's mouth, enjoying every whimper that he managed to pull from his teammates mouth. 

Steve finished preparing Tony, pulled him away from Bucky before making him kneel. Bucky and Steve swapped Spots by some silent negotiation. Then Bucky slowly pushed in to Tony, Steve Took the "O" shape that Tony made with his and placed Tony's mouth back over his cock. Tony moaned, enjoying the feeling of being so full

* * *

As this was occurring the rest of the avengers were discussing how Tony's condition would affect him in the field, when Jarvis interrupted.

" I feel like it is important to inform Dr. Banner that Sir, has gone into heat and will stay in this condition for the next 3 days as per Prof. Strange's instructions."

Bruce tilted his head to the ceiling out of habit, "Didn't Strange say three days if Tony had a ... Partner" Bruce felt uncomfortable discussing his friend having sex, even if it was necessary.

"Sir has two partners in the form of Captain Rogers and Sgt. Barnes"

Natasha held her hand out to Clint, he placed $20 in her awaiting hand.

Bruce looked even more uncomfortable though it would be nice to see Tony stop pinning over the soldiers.

* * *

 

 3 days later:

Tony woke up feeling incredibly safe and satisfied in a way that only came after large bouts of sex, though Tony couldn't remember the last time he had another warm body in his bed. Intent on continuing his usual morning process Tony attempted to leave the safety of his ~~nest~~ bed, only to be prevented by a heavy object wrapped around his waist that seemed intent on him staying where he was, even as going as far as to pull Tony back further in bed until Tony was flush against the quite male chest of someone behind him.

The last week came flooding back to him, the body in his bed was Barnes' and Tony was no longer a virgin. It was this thought that caused Tony to shiver, seemingly waking his bed partners.

Tony looked at Roger's neck to see way too many hickies, most of them already fading.

Steve Sat up in bed, Bucky followed bringing Tony with him, the soldier seemed intent on not letting Tony go.

Tony kept Staring at the sheets avoiding eye contact with Steve.

"So... that was interesting"

The voice came from behind him, he felt the vibrations and heat of the voice, causing him to shiver, then blush at his reaction,

He heard Steve chuckle, "I didn't know that you even could blush Tones"

Tones? Tones? where the fuck did that come from, Tony needed to calm his heart rate before the soldiers picked up on how heavily it was beating in his chest.

"So what now" Bucky still hadn't let go of Tony, much to Tony's embarrassment and Horror. Luckily for Tony at least the Avengers Alarm went off before anyone offered an answer.


	13. Avoidance is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Blushes like his name was Steve

Tony was being unusually quiet on the comms, much to Clint's annoyance. He had no one to snark to. It didn't matter what he said he just couldn't get Tony to engage in any type of conversation.

Steve and Bucky though were talking in 40's War Code, leaving Clint more confused the more he listened and Natasha wasn't offering to translate.

"Looks, like it's Just me" Clint sighed, he hated tension on the team, more then Bruce did.

* * *

Tony was hoping that, Steve and Bucky would act like the heat/sex thing never happened. So what if he had spent the last week thinking about having wild sex with them, It didn't mean that he was happy about the heat.

It was to similar to his dream, Tony was used to dominating in the bedroom, being the guy on top, the pain in his lower back testified against the idea.

" _Barnes, ple-please" Tony begged, he needed something anything._

_"What do you want Tony, tell me" Bucky whispers in his ears causing them to shiver,_

_"Anything, you please"_

_Steve was running his Hands up and down To-_

 

 **"SMASH _"_** the Hulk quite thankfully interrupted Tony's thoughts. He just couldn't seem to get his mind off the last three days. He remembers bits and pieces, the more that comes back to him, the more embarrassed Tony is. He remembers between cycles allowing Rogers to hand feed him and purring whenever Bucky petted him.

He needed to get his head back into the battle, the giant locus that they were fighting wouldn't kill themselves, now would they?

Tony plainly ignored the fact that as soon as the battle was over Rogers and Barnes would want to continue the conversation, though Tony planned to hide in the workshop for a few days, Rogers had the access codes and Barnes was a sneaky little shit. So that obviously wouldn't work, even if Tony managed to leave the de-brief early, they lived in his Tower. He was so screwed and not in the fun way

* * *

Sure enough, just like Steve predicted as soon as the fight was over, Tony disappeared into thin air. How a man who flew a red and gold suit managed to do so was a mystery. Bucky and Steve plotted to ambush Tony into the conversation he was very obviously avoiding, as his behaviour so far showed.

This morning when they had woken up, with Tony curled up in his arms with his tail wrapped around Steve's ankle, felt so right. Bucky had never felt so happy and complete after sex. Then Tony had to go be adorable and blush at Steve's words, both soldiers heard his heart race increase through out the conversation.

Tony was usually hidden behind so many walls, but this morning he was open and adorable (Tony and Adorable, in the same sentence, who would of thought), during the three-day heat, Tony had been amazingly submissive, allowing Steve and Bucky to do whatever they wanted. It was addictive and both were not ready to give it up just yet.

* * *

So what, Loki had made a tiny mistake with the spell he cast on Stark, leaving him half cat. It didn't really change much. Though now he had a feeling that next time he met Stark outside his armour, he would have some claws to dodge, hell it gave him something to snark at Stark in battle, this would be fun.  


	14. Tony Stark is a blushing bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like positive comments, they make me want to write fluff

Tony was working on his 45th hour undisturbed, in his wonderful nest. Though whatever he was building,was confusing. It seemed to be a cross between a Toaster, sheep shearer and Bucky's arm. 

So maybe Tony needed some sleep, It wasn't that big a deal, he had worked longer hours than this, though usually it wasn't after three days of marathon sex ~~with two extremely attractive super soldiers.~~ So sleep seemed more attractive than usual, it didn't really matter. Tony was a billionaire, ex-playboy and a genius, sleep was not any of these things, it was for the weak, not him. 

Tony just needed more coffee, coffee that was on the main floor of the tower, the main floor were Rogers and Barnes were watching... were watching...

"Jarvis, what movie are Rogers and Barnes watching again?"

"They appear to be watching 'That Darn Cat' Sir,"

they were watching That Darn Cat and waiting to ambush him. Though an ambush wasn't needed, no no no, it wasn't like Tony was avoiding them because every time he even thought about his heat----

_"Such a good boy, Tony, tell us what you want?" Barnes whispers softly,_

_"Want to please you, please, be soo go- good, please" Tony is on his knees_ _begging_

\--- He blushed something vicious. Tony hadn't blushed since he was ten and had accidentally admitted that he had a crush on the Star football player of his High School (Geniuses go to high school early, remember) that had been embarrassing, though the only person that knew was Jarvis (Human version)

So this being embarrassed by his bedroom behaviour thing? was knew territory, as well as the Cat thought process. He had already turned his Lab into a nest and felt the urge to rub up against every surface in his tower.

Tony was used to being in control, not caring how others viewed his actions, but now? he cared. Tony of course blamed Pepper, Fury and Agent Agent. They had forced him to adopt the avengers into his ~~pack~~ home and develop .... feelings and other shit for them.

Tony has much as he tried to hide it, cared deeply for the avengers. He sympathised with their backstories, some of them striking a little to close to home for comfort. Showing the avengers he cared though? different story. Tony had an image to maintain, caring and being ... weak.. wasn't part of it. He was the original, non-caring, stoic, party boy with to much of Daddy's money to spend.

He wasn't ment to be able to care, to have feelings. Tony was allergic to these things called emotions, they were not needed in Tony's life. .....But he kinda wanted them to stay there, even if he knew that eventually the Avengers would grow bored of him and ditch him for a better teammate.

Tony had promised himself not to grow attached to the team, to remember that they were just using him, but as always he broke that promise to himself. He would missed  the blueberry pancakes Stev- Rogers would cook every Tuesday or Thor's Midnight feasts, would miss Natasha's secret smiles and inside jokes, Barton's snark fest or Barnes's tales of the war as Tony fixed his arm. He would miss Bruce's science and Sam, plainly he would just miss Sam.

Tony wasn't ment to have ~~friends~~  family, even though thats what they are now family.

Tony was on his 46th hour in his workshop when he realised that the Avengers plus a few, were now his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff and heart-wrenching are the same thing yeah?
> 
> Okay I am sorry for the short Chapter but school returns in 48hrs, (Cries) so this will be the last chapter till some free time mangoes to crawl its way to me


	15. Steve and Bucky are waiting down the garden path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky discuss the important things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, okay so it has been awhile but today was a half-day, so FREE TIME, also you lovely ppl deserve a chapter. Also I think that I might be able to finish the Story in a few more chapters, So I ask would anyone like a continuation or a second story in this universe, like five years into the future like thing? or something along those lines let me know cause I'm kinda interested in continuing this but not enough to do it if nobody wants to read it? you 'feel' me

Steve and Bucky had decided to give Tony a few days before forcing him into a conversation. Both men agreed that the submissive side of Tony that they saw through-out his heat, was what their relationship had been missing.

The only problem, Tony didn't seem the type to always act that way. If the heat had made him submissive? then Steve and Bucky would both be left craving that side of Tony again, only they would never get to see it.

Both men sighed, they were watching some semi-mordern movie, in a further attempt to stop themselves dragging Tony back to bed and also help them learn whatever pop culture they were missing.

Sam and Clint had joined them halfway through, both providing commentary in an attempt to engage the two soldiers in conversation.

* * *

 

Bruce was going over some samples from the giant bugs the team had killed a few days earlier. He had discovered some form of metallic material inside the bugs legs that he was unable to identify.

Unaware of the inner turmoil that Tony was going through at this moment Bruce headed into his lab, looking for the billionaire in hope that he would know the metallics purpose and composition. What he found instead was quite jarring.

All of Tony's loose scrap pieces had been gathered into a pile and fastened together by some form of magic. The objects created some sort of bird or igloo looking thing. There was a single entry point that was visible from the entrance of the lab.

"Tony!" Bruce called out in confusion, last time he had entered Tony's lab it had been ... clean in a weird kinda Tony way.

"In here" came a voice from inside the metal

"Why? and what have you built Tony" Bruce called back

Bruce heard some sort of movement. Then Tony's head popped out of the entry way

"Brucie-bear, my inner feline commanded that I build a nice safe nest, so I did, see" Tony smiled, looking quite pleased with himself much to Bruce's internal horror.

Tony then left his 'nest' and joined Bruce. He then rubbed up against Bruce's shoulder in a manner similar to that of a cats.

"Mine" Tony proclaimed, Bruce was able to feel the vibrations of Tony purring

"Yours?, Tony are you alright, I don't think you should be this cat-like" A frown formed on Bruce's face causing Tony's ears and tail to droop

Bruce awed "Tony it's alright, don't worry about it. Instead wanna help me figure out why there was metal in the bugs?"

The change in Tony was instant, His tail swept in large arcs and his ears were pointed, creating perfect triangles.

* * *

Sam gave up on talking to the super soldiers, whatever was bothering them, they weren't going to confide in him. He instead started to secretly flick small paper wasps at Clint. Sam enjoyed enraging the Hawk, besides everyone knew Falcons were better 


	16. Talking about dun dun dun Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs an intervention

Bruce was worried about Tony, he had feline traits that Dr.Strange hadn't mentioned, like the need to have a nest (That was covered in pillows and blankets on the inside, making it quite comfortable, surprisingly) or scent marking and claiming people. So far the only members of the team who weren't claimed and apart of Tony's 'pack', were Steve and Bucky.

After the heat Tony seemed to be avoiding them, much to Bruce's horror. He had thought that the trio would get their collective asses in gear after sleeping together for 3-DAYS SOLID, but that would be to easy for the avengers or so it seemed.

Bruce just wanted peace and quite, no sexual tension, no arguing. It wasn't to much to ask for was it ?

* * *

 

Tony was asleep in his nest. His $200,000 bed had been abandoned for a hollow metal sphere, filled with blankets and pillows. It's only down-side was that Tony could no longer hear the opening of the lab doors.

So when the two people he had (not) been avoiding walked into his lab, unheeded, Tony missed it. He also missed them walking towards his nest and entering his nest. It was only when a cold metal hand gently tapped him on the shoulder, throwing Tony into a battle ready stance, did he realise that he was trapped in his nest with two super soldiers.

"This is unfair" he whined, trying to hatch an escape plan to avoid the conversation that was about to occur

What Tony wasn't expecting was Barnes to kiss him, the shock causing him to gasp, giving the other male the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

He felt warm hands running up his back

"Tony" Steve whispered in his ear, the feel of Steve's breath causing Tony to shudder "we need to talk about your heat"

Heat was finished with Steve marking Tony's neck, causing Tony to arch into Bucky's kiss.

"We want to continue this relationship" Steve's voice dropping on the word relationship "but if your ..not interested in being the submissive in our relationship we understand and would be quite happy to just ... help... you through your heats"

Steve marking Tony's through-out the sentence.

Bucky released Tony's lips to allow him to answer, instead moving on to mouthing his neck and upper chest.

"I-I do-don't kb-know" Tony managed to stutter out, his higher brain function wasn't co-operating "I ca-can't think wi-with you"Tony arched and moaned " doing th-that" 

Bucky bit his ear causing him to whimper

"Tony" Bucky said huskily, "All you need to say is yes or no, we will sort out the rest" 

Tony struggled to understand what was being asked of him but he still answered anyway " Yes, please ye-yes, anything"

After being given the okay, the two soldiers moved on from a P.G rating.

* * *

 

Steve woke up in some sort of sphere, a cat was purring near by, quite loudly disturbing his sleep. As he looked around he realised that the cat was Tony, who was curled up on his chest with his tail curled around Bucky's waist. 

Bucky on the other hand was wide awake. He was gently running his metal hand up and down Tony's side, in a petting motion.

"He can purr Stevie" Bucky whispered, smiling in a wicked fashion

 


	17. Hello, is it me you're looking for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gave me an Idea, I like that Idea a lot, so here you go.

Tony woke up in is nest, feeling warm and safe. Something though was disturbing that feeling, it was ruining his glow.

Cracking open a single eye, Tony was met with the amazing sight of Steve's killer abs. Twisting away from the amazing sight, gave him the answer to wait had woken him. Bucky was softly running his hand up and down his ribs, in an annoying but pleasant way. There was also this boat engine rumbling somewhere close by, annoying the ever-loving fuck out of Tony.

"Turn the motor off" Tony whined, still not having taken in the fact that he was laying naked with two of natures best creations.

It earned him a chuckle from Steve "Well, since this motor you speak of is actually you purring" Steve allowed the sentence to hand in the air while he pulled Tony back to his chest, breathing in his scent as he did so "It would quite a shame to, turn you off"

"I personally would rather we turn you on" Bucky said sinfully close to Tony's front, effectually trapping the Neko between himself and Steve.

Tony of course took this moment to realise two things, One that he was between the naked gods and secondly, he purred like a car engine when petted (In a non-sexual way, further testing was needed though)

"Umm, well o-okay... but w-why are we... you k-know ... spooning" Tony managed to not only stutter, but blush as well, unable to meet Bucky's eyes.

Bucky chuckled at Tony's reaction "Well last night, when me and Steve came to visit you, we made an agreement, remember?" As he spoke he moved closer to Tony, waiting for a reaction 

Tony then had last night fly through his head, including the part where Steve asked if he wanted to be their submissive, and of course, in the heat of the moment, he had agreed. Panic coursed through his bones, what had he done?, Tony wasn't a submissive, he was a Stark, a man who ruled all others, Right? but, his dreams about the two out of time Soldiers especially the first one that had as far as Tony was concerned, started this entire fuck up, had always had him as the submissive, who begged to be used, got off on the idea of being claimed.

It wasn't like denying the facts was any use any more, last night was enough evidence to prove that it wasn't just the heat that made Tony submissive. He enjoyed the idea of being the soldiers fuck-toy, a little to much to be completely comfortable.

"Oh y-yeah the agreement" Tony finally answered, his continued stuttering annoying the absolute fuck out of him "but I'm, you know, not exactly what you think of when you think, Submissive, especially to males"

He felt Steve tilt his head behind him "What do you mean, especially to males?"

Embarrassment caused Tony to flush more " Well, um bottoming isn't exa-exactly my forte"

He felt Bucky shiver for some unknown reason "So before Steve and I, had you ever-"

"No"

* * *

Bucky was in heaven, Tony was stuttering and blushing adorably, then he found out Tony was a virgin, in male sex at least, he hadn't been able to stop the shudder of lust and desire that had coursed through him. Just the thought that only Him and Steve had ever gotten to have Tony Stark, begging, crying out to be fucked had him semi hard

"No"

So it wasn't really his fault when instead of waiting for Tony to confirm that he wanted in to being their submissive, that he jumped his bones, enjoying the gasp from Tony and later on the moans and whimpers that followed

So Bucky was gonna blame Tony for being so goddamn perfect and attractive plus adorable for breaking the plan

* * *

Sadly though it was just was Steve had Tony begging to be filled that the avengers alarm went off. All sexual ideas were abandoned in exchange for grabbing gear and weapons.

The two soldiers heading for the quinjet, while Tony in the suit flew ahead

"What have we got Nat?" He had called through the intercoms

"Head to Australia's east coast, to a city called surfers, Loki's causing trouble" she had answered calmly

Clint the horrible comic that he was had to add "Throw another shrimp on the barbie"

Tony had groaned, but otherwise it was radio silence, until Tony had called back

"Head inland,Loki said he wanted to go Sight-seeing, Visit a giant rock or two, see a Kangaroo" then a little bit more silence until "FUCK, help needed what's your Eta?"

"5 minutes out Tony, What's going on?" Natasha replied quickly

"Well at this very moment I'm Stuck in a desert, with no Suit and a mad Demi-God who thi- Shit, sorry dodging magic, who thinks it's funny to try an" Then the comm link had cut out

"TONY" Bucky yelled, they had just arrived to see Loki pace towards Tony, like he was prey.

Though before anyone could reach Tony's side, Loki pulled the genius flush against his body and Kissed him deeply, hand braced on his neck to keep his head there, Then Loki released the billionaire and disappeared into thin green wispy air

Bucky audibly growled

Tony on the other hand, was panting "Fuck, don't take this badly Thor but, your brother can kiss"

Steve audibly growled

Natasha and Bruce both flicked between the Trio, hoping that Tony realised how close he was to being claimed by the two soldiers, in-front of the entire team. Sadly though Tony could be a little dense for all his intelligence

"I mean, like a really good kisser"

Both Bucky and Steve moved in unison to claim Tony's mouth, shutting him up and outing their relationship to the team

"It is nice to know our shield-brothers are happy together" Thor said, voice booming across the vast land

Clint on the other hand "No, just no, goddamn it, I just lost $200 to Coulson, Fuck all three of you, you couldn't have waited another week before pulling Stark's head out of his ass now could you" wasn't as happy

* * *

 

Loki felt that Stark should not be in the mood to kill him after he had so sweetly invoked the possessiveness of his two lovers, really it was just for the best, besides Stark wasn't to bad a kisser, for a mortal of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for a while as I will be interstate traveling for a week also one question, I'm Australian right, but I have no idea what a Shrimp is, though the whole saying that Clint saids has been said to me by a few tourists that I've met, So what is a Shrimp? also I'm 95% sure we don't barbecue them, but if Australians do let me know


	18. One down two more (maybe) to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Fury had called them in immediately after Steve and Bucky had gotten the 'Tony is ours do not touch' out of their system. He was understandable pissed, thought that didn't mean that Tony really cared, because really it wasn't his fault that the pirate wasn't informed that he had turned back into his handsome human counter-part. Trying to get Fury to see it that way though was a problem, because everything was his fault, the fact that Tony now had heats that disabled him and maybe two other Avengers (Yes he was a chicken, so sue him, he can afford it) for a minimum of three days was his fault, the new cat features his fault, the fact that the entire planet knew that a certain pair of soldiers had claim on him? that one Tony would push onto Loki, because really? he didn't ask to be kissed or for Steve and Bucky to be possessive little shits

"-ff the team, until this fuck up can be fixed"

Tony snapped his head towards Fury "What?, say that again Nick, I wasn't paying attention"

Fury's eye twitched

Tony-1/Nick-0

"I said Stark that you are off the Team, until this fuck up can be fixed"

Tony snarled, like a real cat fuck you humans snarl, causing everyone to jump to attention and stare

Tony-1/Nick-1

"First of all, this fuck up as you call it is unchangeable, secondly if you have it anywhere in your head, this Idea that I would quit the Avengers because I was half Cat, you are no where near as smart as I gave you credit, So quite simply because I know that this was the council idea, cause they view this as making me to weak, In the Immortal words of Slim Shady, Fuck him and Fuck you to" The last words were punctuated with a hiss before Tony got up and left.

The rest of Avengers Sat in shock, 

"Tony can Hiss?" Barton asked to no one in particular

* * *

Steve and Bucky had been searching the Tower since returning from Shield for Tony, they had looked in every room, unable to find the Kitty genius.

"Let's go to bed Stevie, we will find him in the morning" Bucky drawled 

Steve just nodded, leading the way to the private elevator 

Though opening the main bedroom door gave them a reward, in the form of a sleeping Tony Stark. Tony was curled in the centre of the bed, tail gently flicking, he was wearing one of Bucky's old/new shirts, the size dwarfing his smaller frame

"Found him Buck" Steve whispered quietly enjoying the thrill of possession that ran down his spine, Tony had purposely made his was in their bed, he was so totally theirs now, no doubt about it

Bucky slipped quietly in to bed, gently pulling his kitten towards him, breathing in his scent, thinking god he smelled good.

Steve on the other hand grabbed his sketch book and some pencils, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed and began sketchIng the lovely scene laid out before him

 


	19. Tony vs Toni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the last chapter, okay well I have an Idea for another Story set in this universe, but I want to know if you guys want this universe continued, just like let me know :)

Tony stretched, enjoying the burn that was now available to him. After the horror that was a Shield de-brief, Tony had headed into the super soldiers bedroom, and borrowed their body wash to remove the scent of Fury from his skin, then curled up in one of Steve's shirts.

He had decided on the way back from Shield that he was going to stop being an idiot and accept the fact that Steve and Bucky were now his.

Tony's inner cat purred at this thought. So he was a possessive fuck, Steve and Buck-A-Boo wouldn't mind.

Suddenly a deep chuckle joined his purring,causing him to jump

After calming down, Tony rolled over and straddled Bucky's hips before cocking his head "When did you two join me in bed?"

"A few hours ago" Bucky answered before sitting up and pulling Tony into his lap "A better question may be why are you in our bed?" he whispered against Tony's lips.

"Well I decided that you two were worth keeping around" Tony skimmed his hands alongs Bucky's Abs, tilting his head, waiting for Bucky to kiss him

"Worth keeping around?, I'm a little hurt" Bucky answered, purposely avoiding Tony's mouth

Tony on the other hand, made his move, pressing his lips softly against Bucky's, smiling when Bucky took over the kiss

"I feel so unloved" Steve interrupted

"I can fix that" Tony replied slyly when Bucky released his lips

* * *

 

Clint walked into the main floor of Avengers Tower to find Bruce on the floor, laughing. Natasha and Thor both looked confused

"What the fuck" He mouthed to Nat, hoping she had an answer

"He was reading this report" She held up a villain folder before continuing "then just broke down laughing, I don't understand what's in the report, but I'm guessing Tony finally broke him" she explained

The man himself, along with the two super soldiers, entered the kitchen 

"What did you do to my science bro?" Tony asked sounding horrified,  

Natasha smirked "Shouldn't the question be what did Rogers and Barnes do to your neck Stark? because last time I saw that many love bites on one persons neck, I was in France and that couple won a couple one a few thousand dollars" 

"Shut it, Spider" Bucky snarked back while Tony attempted to calm Bruce and failed

"What was he doing before he broke down?" Tony asked quizzically 

"Reading this report" Natasha answered as she passed over said folder

Tony flicked through the folder before freezing "Huh, wha- no Bru-Brucie tell me th-that this is fa-fake"

Bruce managed to shake his head in a negative "Bu-But on-only if yo-you bo-bb-bond" he managed to spit out

"I can Bond?" Tony sounded horrified

"Whadda mean by Bond?" Bucky asked

"Like I merge my soul Bond, animal shit Bond" Tony answered 

"What can you only do if you bond?" Natasha asked

"Ummm, I-II-I ca-can ge-get pre-pregnat" he answered

"What?!" Clint spit out "Your a cat, so you can get pregnant? WTF Stark, geez get your manhood back Stark, or you can join the women club"

"Fuck you Barton"

* * *

 

Tony paced back and forth in his workshop, fretting over the fact that he could now produce children, cause seriously, Fuck Loki and Magic. Tony was on the verge of a panic attack, when Steve joined him

"Are you okay Tones?" he asked softly, bringing Tony's back flush against his chest.

"I can get pregnant, seriously, why me? Steve what did I do to fuck up this badly?" Tony asked sadly, letting Steve hold his weight

"Nothing Tony, it isn't that bad, besides your not even bonded yet, there is no danger of you caring any kids, mine or Bucky's" Steve whispered into his ear

Tony shivered at the thought of having Steve's or Bucky's off-spring, His Cat mind fucking him over again.

"I know Steve, but if you see Loki, punch him for me please" Tony whimpered, Steve chuckled before kissing Tony's head

"Sure Babe, whatever you want"

* * *

Loki teleported into the Avenger's Kitchen three days after the Tony is no man incident as Clint was calling it.

"Hello Captain" he greeted Steve courtly

Steve took one look at him before socking him in the jaw "Hello Loki"

Once he recovered from the hit Loki started to back off slowly, Steve was usual at least Civil in his interactions with the demigod.

"Sorry about that Tony asked me to, cause he get pregnant now thanks to your magic" Steve explained

"Oh, well that's new" Loki replied thoughtfully, It was the first time this spell had gone so badly "I guess he'll have to get used to it?"

Steve nodded before going back to cooking, as if this was an everyday interaction to have

Loki just sighed, it was going to be a long week- no make that year

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are prayed for i am also sorry if Tony seems occ in this fic


End file.
